Beckham, Phelps, and Bella Swan?
by QueenSkaterGal
Summary: Bella's best friend is David Beckham. Jasper is Bella's brother. Bella's other mutual friend is Michael Phelps. This is going to be interesting...


Disclaimer: Edward and all the Cullens are completely **human**.

BellaPOV:

"Ch-Dad! I have missed you. I haven't seen you since the summer Jazz and I fell off the roof." I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. I looked across the airport, fixing on a family, they were hugging a teenager, and he looked embarrassed. I recognized seeing him on my plane. I had exchanged a brief conversation with him.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. Do you live in Port Angeles?" I asked him. He surveyed me before answering with a crooked grin.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I don't live in Port Angeles; I live in Forks," He answered, "Swan… Chief Swan's daughter?" I rolled my eyes, why did everyone here associate me with Charlie. I hated it. I was my own person, a 17 year old.

"Yes, I am the Chief's daughter. I am going to Forks to live with him. I'd rather stay away from Forks but, oh well." I finished. Edward Cullen was gorgeous, he had bronze hair, stylishly tousled, and amber eyes. His whole body reeked of good hygiene. His teeth were perfectly white, his muscles well defined, and he was dressed very richly. He had on a polo and artfully faded jeans.

"Well… My seat is over there, I better go." He murmured awkwardly. I looked after him, wondering what he was thinking, why he rushed away like that.

"Ok Kiddos, are you hungry? We can go to the diner if you want." My dad asked. Jasper grimaced. He hated being called a kid. I squeezed his hand gently, even if he was older than I was, I sometimes acted like the older sibling.

"Urm… Bella can cook dinner," Jasper suggested, I rolled my eyes at him.

"That sounds good to me," Charlie replied. I grabbed my bags and followed the "men" to Charlie's cruiser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EdwardPOV:

She was strikingly beautiful. With her chocolate eyes and hair. Her skin was gorgeous ivory color. She looked fragile as if at any moment she would break. She smiled at me, a disarmingly marvelous smile. I instantly fell in love with her. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. Do you live in Port Angeles?" she asked. I stared at her blankly. Was she talking to me? She waited, surveying me curiously.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I don't live in Port Angeles; I live in Forks," I answered, "Swan… Chief Swan's daughter?" She looked angry at the mention of him. It was as if she was tired of hearing all about wonderful "Chief Swan".

"Yes, I am the Chief's daughter. I am going to Forks to live with him. I'd rather stay away from Forks but, oh well." she finished. What did she mean by staying away from Forks? Was there something wrong with my town that I did not know? I stared at her for a long moment. I was lost in her attractiveness.

"Well… My seat is over there, I better go." I murmured. I could feel her eyes on my back as I rushed away from her, red-faced and blubbering like an idiot.

It was nearing the end of summer. I had been a counselor at a swimming and soccer camp. I used to be a good swimmer, but by freshman year, I was drowning, pardon the swimming pun, under a pool of work. I barely had time to breath, much less sleep; I soon was in bad condition. So I dropped swimming, it just was not fun anymore. I kept on with soccer; I even led our team to the state finals. Back to the camp. I was both a swimming and soccer instructor. I had my own group of kids, a mix of girls and boys, 12-year-olds. Apparently, the girls found me very attractive. A group of them would follow me everyone, trying to flirt with me. All the counselors at our camp were guys, most around my age. There was a "sister" camp across town. I guessed that Bella had worked there, but I had never seen her at the activities the camps did together.

I whipped out my laptop. I opened Google. A quick search on Bella Swan brought me a lot of info. She was a champion swimmer and soccer player. Her Travel Soccer team's name was "The Cheetahs". Her swim team was "The Seals". She also seemed to have a Myspace, a Facebook, and a Youtube account. I looked at her Myspace. She had dozens of songs that she had written and recorded on it. I scanned through the list of songs. I listened to a few. She was good. I suddenly thought to check her status. She was on. I logged into my account quickly and sent her a quick message.

Hey Bella,

It is Edward Cullen, you know the dude on your airplane. I was wondering if you were a counselor at the Swim & Soccer Camp this summer. The Aston Campus? I was at the Aero Campus.

---Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (EAMC)

I anxiously awaited her reply. I took a bathroom break. Disgust airplane restrooms! They are all messy; the water is blue. In addition, the person before you always happens to go in, just as you really have to go. I mean if it weren't an emergency why would you go. Then there is never paper towels, it is like tissues. Yuck! I finally got out of there and heard a ding as I sat down. It was not from my I-Mac (For non-computer geeks, my laptop) it was my cell. It was a text. From Bella. How did she get my number?

EAMC,

I was the head counselor at S&S Aston. Just 'because I practice with Michael Phelps. Not to mention David. My family is not rich. I just impress famous people with my scores. Whatevs. You go to Forks High right. I start there in a few days. -Bells

I sent back a long text, asking a million questions. She has a big brother Jasper, who I know was a counselor at Aero. I figured out that by "David" she meant David Beckham. I fell asleep for the last hour of the plane ride.

Once I got to the terminal, Alice mauled me. She started running circles around me, inspecting my clothes choice.

"Eddie. You know that you should not wear Polos with Converses! Moreover, no baseball caps with your shoes. Tsk-Tsk! What would you people do without me? Fade into unfashionable sports geeks. That is what you would do!" Alice screeched. I turned red. I was usually fashionable. It was just that my flight had been at 6:00 am, and I am not a morning person. I mean it is summer.

"Ali, Chill. I woke up at 6:00, do not bother me. I promise to let you pick out my outfits for the first 2 months of school. And I will let you take me to that Zac Efron movie you want to see so badly. I also will teach you piano." I snapped, feeling harassed. Alice grinned and clapped her hands before launching herself at me to hug me. Emmett joined in enthusiastically; he practically crushed my bones. I groaned. I could see that Bella was staring at me.

"Who is that?" Alice asked, she was pointing at Jasper. He was holding Bella's hand and looking tired.

"That is Jasper Swan. He was a counselor at my camp. The girl is his sister." I explained. Alice had a dreamy look on her face. I chuckled. She was so falling for him. I grabbed Alice's hand and we followed Carlisle and Esme to Emmett's Jeep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JasperPOV:

I could not believe those jerks back at camp. Calling my sister sexy and talking about how chicks dig soccer players and swimmers. I felt like killing them right then and there. As we boarded the plane, I could feel their eyes on Bella. I saw Cullen shake his head at me, in a "they aren't worth it" way. I liked him. I really did. He did not talk about my sister. Although he had not really seen her. He was new and Bella had not really come out of her cabin to socialize this year. She was reading, and giving little girls advice on everything. Makeup and Clothes to Soccer and Swimming. My sis was pro at sports. She had practiced with the best. In fact, Beckham was a frequent guest at our house. He absolutely adored Bella. In a very innocent way, of course. They were best friends. It was sweet. Becks had promised to come visit us in Forks. He even bought the house across the street from Charlie's. (He is rich.) Michael Phelps was also a close friend; Bella had the best swim gear around, thanks to him. I think she even beat Phelps once at butterfly.

Even as we boarded the plane, she was wearing a baseball cap. She was dressed in a denim mini-skirt and white leggings paired with a v-neck Forever 21 shirt. Over her outfit, she wore a pair of warm-up pants and the camp sweatshirt. I only knew what she was wearing because she always asked me what I thought of her outfit. She always looked amazing, but she was not very comfortable in her skin. I hoped that being in Forks would make her less self-conscious. The boys had seen her last summer when I had convinced her to take part in the parties the counselors were having. She was gorgeous, too gorgeous. The boys all wanted her to dance with her and she was very uncomfortable. Therefore, from then on, I let her stay in her cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV:

"Jazz? Where are you? I want to see your room. You already saw mine." I shouted. He answered from behind a door that connected to my room. Oh. I thought that was a closet or a bathroom. That is cool. Now I can invade his privacy anytime I like. Mwhhaaa…

"You got mail!" The computer said from behind me. What? Who would be emailing me?

Dear Isabella Swan,

I am Alice Cullen. I am your guide to Forks High. My brother Edward drives us to school every morning. If you want, you can get a ride with us. Edward is Jasper's guide and has offered him the same thing. By the way, I am going shopping on Friday and was wondering if you wanted to come.

See You Tomorrow,

Alice

P.S. Edward says hi.

I thought her email was nice and returned her email saying that I would love to go shopping with her. As I sent that message. I got an email from Jazz. He was asking me whether I wanted to ride with the Cullens, I told him yes.

"Bells? Time for a sibling meeting." Jasper called. Sibling meetings, a term used very often in my life. Jasper loves sibling meetings. I opened the door to his room and stepped in. He was sitting on his bed, his laptop on his lap. I could see he was fiddling with his internet camera and his projector.

"Jazz? What are you doing? I know you love your projector and webcam but…" I trailed off. I trailed off because suddenly Edward Cullen's face appeared on the wall. I could see a girl, who I assumed was Alice, trying to push him out of the way. I went over to Jasper who was grinning widely, clearly proud of his accomplishment. I grabbed his laptop and fixed his webcam so that it would show both of us.

"Hey Bella. I'm Alice." The girl, who had short black hair, said to me. Alice had succeeded in pushing Edward out of the way. I grinned at her through the webcam.

"Hey Alice. Hello Edward. What are you guys doing? I was decorating my room." I replied. Edward seemed to have figured out what I did and so now, I could see both of them. He smiled at me and I heard Jasper hiss next to me. I looked at him warningly.

"Hey Bella. I was posting stuff on my Myspace. Alice was in my room reorganizing my closet and setting out my outfits. In case you did not notice, she is a fashion freak. Prepare for a whole new wardrobe on Friday." He warned me. I giggled. I liked my wardrobe. Alice frowned at him.

"I actually love her taste in clothes. As long as I never see her in anything soccer related, other than a sports bra, I will be okay. I think she will be the one helping me shop." Alice contradicted. Edward looked shocked. I grinned at Alice and she grinned back.

"Touché." I added. Edward's expression changed to embarrassment. I laughed.

"Listen. I am really tired. Anyway, I have to pick out something hot to wear tomorrow. Jasper is the victim for my fashion shows. Right Jas?" He nodded before I continued, "Bet You can't guess what I'm wearing tomorrow Alice. If I have figured you out correctly, you have a suggestion. I have basically everything. You want to suggest something?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment. I could tell that she was surveying my current outfit.

"Hmmm… I think you should wear one of those short, low-cut dresses over leggings. Paired with a matching pair of Converses. Do you have that?" I smiled and nodded in thanks before she went on, "By the way, do you guys want to come to the pool with us tomorrow? I need help practicing and I heard you were good from Edward. He practically drags me to the pool whenever he can so I might as well have company. Can You? Please?" Alice begged. I grinned, but Jasper was the one who answered.

"Sure Alice. We would love to join you. I know Bells has been itching to get us memberships to a pool. Is there a good soccer field nearby? Bella has soccer… friend coming to visit in a few weeks." I knew he meant Becks. Edward looked happy at our acceptance of their invitation and at the soccer question.

"The club has both indoor and outdoor fields. We better be going. I personally have to pack for tomorrow. Maybe we can do this webcam thing right before we go to sleep. About 11:00?" he suggested. I nodded enthusiastically before saying goodbye and shutting off the webcam. I told my brother I was going to take a shower and went to get ready for bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV:

After our conversation over the webcam, I stayed on Facebook with Edward. We were talking about whatever came to mind.

_J- Have any guys hit on Bella? -Ed _How was that his business? I answered anyway.

_E- Sure, tons. Many of the jerks at camp. She gets uncomfortable in those situations. There is always a group. Bella does not like them though. They are never her type. -Jazz (Bells calls me Jazz, I think she spells it Jas)_

_Jas- What is her type? Alice is the same as Bella. Ali's type is strong, silent, friendly, and most of all not cocky.-Eddie (My sis calls me that)_

Bella walked into my room. I quickly exited Facebook before she could see what I was doing.

"It's eleven, Cullen time," she informed me. She looks really good. She was not one for regular pajamas. She wore boxer-ish shorts and a lace camisole. She wore a lacy silk robe over her clothes. Wait until the Cullens saw her. I realized Edward's questions might not have been that innocent after all. She grabbed my laptop from me and quickly fixed everything up and turned it on so that we could chat with our new friends. I could see Edward had forgotten to turn off his webcam so we could see him though he did not know we could. Bella looked amused. He was in good-looking pajamas. He was wearing a t-shirt with Bella's favorite band Blink-182 on it. He was just wearing black boxers for his pajama bottoms. I glanced at Bella and saw that she was staring at his shirt. Good. The shirt was decent. I knew that she was excited for tomorrow. Bella took out her phone and texted someone. I heard a ping come from Edward's side of the Camera.

"Edward, Turn Around. From, Bella," He read aloud. He spun around. "Oh! I did not see you guys. Alice! It's time!" she shouted. Alice skittered into his room. I saw Edward's eyes pop when he inspected Bella's clothing. Alice just chuckled. She was wearing a silk nightgown. I was dressed in actual pajama pants and our old High School's t-shirt.

"Hey Guys. I love your nightgown Ali! Edward… umm…-nice pjs. You like Blink-182?" Bella chirped. Edward looked down at his outfit and turned pink. He pulled a pair of jeans on quickly.

"Hey, Eddie, I'm sure Bella has seen boxers before. She does have a brother. Anyway, we are going to have many sleepovers, Bella, and me, might as well prepare her. Oh, can you sleep over after shopping on Friday?" Alice said. Our conversation went on much like that. Finally, Bella yawned and said that we should get to bed. We all agreed. So we all say goodnight and retired for the night. I watched Youtube videos until I fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV:

She looked so pretty in her pajamas. I wished for us to have alone time. Without silly Alice and overprotective Jasper. I mean I like Jasper but he seems as if he is very much on his guard when it comes to Bella. I fell asleep thinking about her.

The next morning Alice awoke me with a slap to the face and a bucket of water over my head. I screamed at her for a few minutes dressing my best and packing a bathing suit and my other swimming stuff. I made sure to pick a good-looking swimsuit, not a Speedo. Pretty soon it was time to pick the Swan's up at their new house. I saw a mansion across the street. As Bella climbed into the passenger seat, because Alice hates it and Jasper wanted to be nice to Bella, I smiled at her.

"Whose house is that?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that is my friend David Beckham's new vacation house." She replied as if it was painfully obvious. I gasped. Becks? Here? Bella really was special. She was really too good for me. There was no way she could ever feel the same way about me.

This year my first class was History. I had it with Jasper and Alice. We sat together. They chatted away while I waited for the torture to end.

My second period was better. It was Biology and I was lab partners with Bella and Alice.

The third period was free period. I had that with Bella. I showed her around the school and we passed the soccer ball a little bit. We talked about camp, and I told her which students to stay away from.

Fourth period was English. I had that with Bella. She looked over the reading list and sighed before informing me that she had read all the books. I tried to talk to her all of period so that none of the vile boys staring at her would have a chance to flirt with her. Bella looked as if she wanted to die from all the stares that she was getting. She pulled a sweatshirt on and hid under her hair.

Lunch came next. Bella and Jasper sat with us Cullens at "our" table. Nobody ever sat with us. I had always noticed how everyone stared enviously at us, but no one ever sat with us. They seemed to be afraid of us. Some of them even hated us. Alice would sit in my room after school and giggle about it, saying stuff like "Don't hate us because we're beautiful". I knew that inside their avoidance hurt her. I was glad Bella had appeared. I saw the way Jasper stared at Alice and she had almost the same look. I watched Bella just as intensely, she was playing with her food. She seemed to have zoned out, instead of listening to Alice drone on about something that had happened, she was staring at her cell phone looking horrified. I sent her a text asking what was wrong.

"Oh. Jas… Becks is sick. He cannot come. Mike cannot come visit either, some swim competition in France. Erm… Mom says hi. Phil misses us. Our old swim team lost and they say it is because I wasn't there, and that is all the Arizona news." She said aloud. I could tell she was upset. I was cheered only by the fact that the next period was the last.

I had Gym alone. Bella also had gym but at a different gym, we had three different ones. It was extremely boring. My number one fan Jessica was trying to flirt with me all class. I totally ignored her. Finally, the bell rang and I went to my car to meet the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV:

Edward drove us to the club. Alice dragged me to the dressing rooms and played with my face and hair. She made my hair into a cascading ponytail; it was all curly and pretty. My makeup was waterproof. I changed into my bikini. It was a blue halter top with blue board shorts over my bikini bottom. I put my Aeropostale tote bag over my shoulder and followed Alice to where the boys were. Edward was wearing Billabong swim shorts and was topless. He had abs and biceps. I had to admit he was very hot. Jasper looked amazing too, but I was used to my brother looking good. Edward reached over fix the tie on the back part of my top and I had to admit that my heart fluttered a bit. Edward finished tying my bathing suit and instead of stepping away from me, he grabbed me and threw me into the pool. I automatically locked my legs around his waist and brought him down with me. We bobbed on the top of the freezing water with him still holding me and my legs around his waist. I could tell that he did not plan to let go of me.

"Edward. You can let go of my sister now." Jasper hissed. I rolled my eyes at him. Edward only half obeyed him; he released most of me but kept an arm around my waist where Jasper could not see it. Alice was making amused faces behind Jaspers back.

Suddenly someone threw a beach ball at Edward, causing him to take a step away from me, as if to protect me. I saw Emmett swim towards us grinning. Edward glared at him. I pretended to faint. Edward immediately grabbed me again. This time he did it in a way so Jasper wouldn't see. Emmett grinned at me. Alice giggled.

"Jas, The water is just fine. Why don't you come in?" I suggested as Alice pushed him in. He grabbed her as he fell and they toppled into the pool. When they came up they were in each others arms.

"Jasper. You can let go of my sister now." Edward mocked. Everyone apart from Jasper laughed. Jasper just smiled wickedly and replied in a daring tone.

"I'll let go of Alice when you let go of Bella. I can see that you are still holding her." He dared. Edward grinned and picked me up, carrying me out of the pool. I frowned at him, but I didn't fight him. He lay down on his towel and carefully sat me on his stomach. I won't say I am heavy but it must have taken a lot of muscle to balance me on his stomach. I could tell he was enjoying it, and not in a precisely only friends way.

"This place has private lockable rooms that contain a small pool. You want to go there?" he suggested. I knew Jasper would have to get over his fit of brotherliness. I nodded and he grabbed me and our stuff and got a key to room #22. I saw Alice having a grand old time with Jasper, so I figured they would be okay. Edward grinned at me and set me down before locking the door.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." he said in a serious voice.

"I figured." I replied. He stared at me curiously.

"Well… I don't know how to say this but, I like you. A lot. Not in a friends way." He whispered. I nodded. I realized that I felt the same.

"I know. I feel it too." I whispered back. Just then I got a call from Alice. I put her on speaker. Jasper's voice boomed around the whole room.

"You guys better open that door. Or so help me I will come and kill you Edward. Bella! Edward! Open that freaking door right now! I will hurt you. I swear." Jasper screamed. I could now hear them in the hallway. Edward glanced at me.

"Guys. You are scaring Jasper. He is freaking out. He is red-faced and looks as if he is going to explode." Alice whispered into the phone. I held out my hand for the key and took it to unlock the door.

"Jas, I will let you in. But you have to remain calm. Please don't kill anyone or hurt anyone. We can talk about this." I soothed. He barged in and grabbed Edward. Alice winced, but all he did was throw Edward into the pool. Edward emerged shaking his hair. He looked amazing. I jumped at him playfully and knocked him back into the water. Jasper looked shocked. My cell played "Heartless" by Kanye West. It could only be one person.

"Becks!" I screeched hurtling towards the phone. "Hey David. You are standing where? How? I thought you were sick. Okay. Well… See you there," I hung up, "Guys. You want to meet David Beckham? Well we are sleeping over at his house tonight. You want to stay over too?" Edward nodding vigorously. Alice was less enthusiastic, but when I mentioned Posh Spice she was all over it. Edward drove over the speed limit as we headed to the Cullen's house to pick up their stuff.

"Becks? Your best friend is David Beckham? Dang girl. You are popular." Alice complemented. I sighed, I was annoyed at all this attention.

"Edward! Slow down. You are 30 mph above the speed limit. You are doing 80 in a 50 range." I shrieked. He looked at me worriedly. Jasper was laughing in the back of the car, oblivious that anyone but Alice existed.

"Are you okay? You seem stressed out." Edward asked. His face was so sweet looking, his eyes wide with concern. I smiled at him. We were slowing down I guess we were there.

All I saw was a gloriously pretty girl and a scary looking boy. I shivered. I guess Edward noticed because his grip on my hand tightened as we got out of his Volvo.

"Hey Ed, Hey Al. Who are you friends? Wait. Let me guess… Bella and Jasper Swan. I'm right. I knew it," The big guy exclaimed in an excited, friendly voice, "I'm Emmett Cullen and this beautiful lady is my girl, Rosalie Hale. I am Edward and Alice's brother, even if they like to ignore that fact by going to the pool without me," He teased. Alice giggled loudly. Edward shook his head. "Oh. Some bloke named David called to talk to you guys. He said something about Bella wanting you guys to meet him and sleepover at his house. I asked Mom and Dad, they said it's okay for you guys to go. By the way, Rose and I are going to the Monster Truck Rally in Port Angeles." Emmett finished. I should have guessed Emmett was the kind of person to go to a monster truck rally. Edward and Alice dashed into their house. I was dragged with them.

"Help." Edward commanded me as he shoved me into his room and to his closet. I laughed as he put his hand over my eyes because he was stuffing underwear into his sports bag.

"You know Ali is right. I have seen boxers before. My brother walks around the house in them. He pretends to be all worried about letting people see him with any piece of clothing, but he definitely isn't like that at home. Not that he is a stripper. You want **me** to pick out clothes for you to meet David Beckham in?" I asked him after he had lifted his hand. He nodded. I snorted, but I looked through his shirts first. Hmmm… This boy has a lot of Polos. I picked out a Swim and Soccer Camp sports t-shirt for him. I paired it with a pair of black jeans and handed it to him.

"S&S got very good ratings. Becks was a counselor there when he was younger. He was actually the one who recommended it to us. And you can never go wrong with jeans. Don't comment, just wear it. It doesn't really matter what you wear. I hangout with David when I am wearing sweats. Anyway, you look good in anything." I explained. Edward hugged me tightly before rushing into the bathroom. (I'm not even going to start with the boxer rant again.)

I backed out of his room and went to find Alice and Jasper. I could hear Alice down the hall screaming because she couldn't find anything to wear. I scurried to her door and ran to her closet.

"Bella. I have nothing to wear," She moaned, I quickly looked through her clothes. I picked out a cute dress and a pair of pumps for her to wear.

"Yay! You are my savior Bells. You are officially my best friend." She proclaimed.

"No way are you stealing my girl, Ali. She is mine," Edward countered from the doorway. I was right, he looked amazing. Alice pouted at him.

"We can share." she offered. Edward frowned. I could tell he didn't like the idea. Jasper's eyes were flying between the two of them.

"I'll try sharing her. I don't know if I can." Edward finally replied. He scooped me up and I kicked and screamed as he carried me back to his Volvo. I was fastened nicely into the passenger seat, and then he started driving. It was as if he was trying to win a race to David's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AlicePOV:


End file.
